Coming Around
by Jasperrosewhitlock
Summary: A young girl was caught in a bombing, but somehow survived and might end up falling in love with a certain Winter Soldier


**Jayna's pov:**

I was in the mall with some of my friends and my parents, it was my 16th birthday last week so I had some money to spend. But what I didn't know was that this day would change my life forever, in both bad and good ways. We were looking around and picking out things we liked the look of, or being stupid. We were walking between stores when there was a white flash, then an explosion. I knew what was happening, a bomb had gone off, so I layed on my stomach on the ground, waiting for the rubble and pain to hit, but it never did. The I realised that there was a weight on top of me. My mum had covered me with her body, I pushed her now lifeless body off of me so I could move. I got up and looked around to see I was the only living person that I could see. The bodies of my friends and parents around me. I don't know how much time passed before I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, it made me jump and as I turned around the reality of it set in. As I turned around and saw Bucky Barnes, he was the newest member of the Avengers, some people saw him as a momster, but I saw him as a victim. I broke down crying, I don't think he knew what to do at first, but he soon pulled me into a tight hug, it was comforting. I calmed down after a while. People were always calling him cold, but he wasn't, he was caring, he just didn't know how to show it. He pulled away slightly and moved to the side so he was giving me a kind of side hug and walked me out of the rubble to outside the mall, where the some of the other Avengers were standing. The look of shock when Bucky walked out with me told me how bad it was because it was a look of _'Someone survived that!'_ He walked me to the curb and sat down with me, I looked to his face for the first time since he'd arrived and I could see the sympathy and sadness in his eyes.

"I know what you're feeling right now, don't hold it in, it doesn't help." He said, this broke the wall that I always had up, I had always masked my emotions around people. I started crying, silently at first, but there was no reason to hold it in anymore. I let a sob rip from my throat and my body started shaking.

"I can't believe they're gone. My friends, parents, they're all I had. I have nothing now." I said through my tears. I felt an arm wrap around me and hold me tight, but I knew this wouldn't last long.

**Bucky's pov:**

I was now holding the girl who survived close to my chest because she had just lost everyone that she had in her life. That's when an idea popped into my head, and it was a good idea. Make sure there were still people in her life, and make sure she wasn't put into the system. I looked up and over my shoulder to beckon Tony to come over so I could tell him my idea and get his thoughts. I didn't ask Steve because we fell out and haven't been friends for a few weeks now. Tony walked over and crouched beside me, so I began explaining my idea.

"This girl just lost everyone that she had, I had an idea and it was to become her legal guardian and have her live at the tower with everyone. I just wanted to get someone else's opinion, make sure it was a good idea." I whispered to him. He nodded, "That would be the best thing for her, make sure she has people that she can trust around her. Good idea Barnes." I smiled, knowing that this would help the girl massively. I really need to learn her name. I decided to tell her what I'd decided to do.

"What would you say if I asked to become your legal guardian and have you move into the tower with everyone? But first I need to know your name." I asked, so I could gauge her reaction, make sure it would be alright with her. She smiled and replied, "That would be amazing, my names Jayna Jeffries, but everyone calls me JJ." She told me, she looked enthusiastic as she answered.

"So, JJ, wanna meet the others?" I asked, her enthusiasm made me smile, but it soon faded and she started to look really pale.

"JJ, are you alright?" I was worrying now. She fell, but I caught her before she could hit the floor, and I sat her down.

"I feel like I'm gonna faint." She said bluntly. I didn't know what to do so I called for the others.

"GUYS!!" I yelled, and they came running over as fast as they could. Nat and Tony crouched down with us.

"What happened?" Tony asked, in a rush incase something was really wrong.

"We were talking and all of a sudden she went really pale, fell, and said she felt like she was going to faint." I told him, the worry very clear in my voice, the others looked surprised because they aren't used to seeing me care for other people. Tony moved round to check her whole body, then lifted his hand and I saw a lot of blood.

"We need to get her back to the tower as soon as possible. She's losing blood, fast. I'll fly her back, it's the quickest way." He said as he picked her up.

"I'll meet you there." I said.

"How are you going to get back?" He asked, obviously confused as the rest of us came in one car.

"I'll run. It's quicker than you think" I said before sprinting off towards the tower.

Tony's already in Med-bay by the time I get there, I walk over to Jayna's bedside and hold her hand. I don't know why, but I'm really worried about what was going to happen to her.

"Tony, what's going to happen?" I ask.

"Bruce and I are going to give her blood transfusion and then she should be fine." He says as he works to hook her up to a bag of blood. I bring a chair to JJ's bedside and sit down and continue to hold her hand. She's unconscious from the blood loss, but she should wake up soon. I hope.

It's been three days since the bombing and we found Jayna, she still hasn't woken up, I worry more each day as I fear she won't wake up. Everyone keeps trying to get me out of there, but I refuse and fight them each time, in the end they just give up and leave me be.

"Come on JJ, come back to me." I say, I've been saying similar things a lot the last few days. But this time she starts to stir.

**Jayna's pov:**

I move slightly and crack open my eyes, but quickly shut them again because the light is so back, and wait for my eyes to adjust. When they have I look around, confused because I didn't know where I was, I then see Bucky and feel safe.

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice hoarse from misuse.

"Med-bay in Avengers tower." He answers. This makes me smile as I remember our last conversation.

"What happened?" I didn't know, the last thing I remember is feeling faint.

"A piece of glass had pierced your side and you lost a lot of blood." He replied, "Anyway, how are you feeling?" He asks. I could hear the genuine concern.

"Fine, a bit sore, but alright. Can I meet some of the others?" I ask, now that I'm gonna be living here I need to get to know the people I'll be living with.

"Sure. Anyone in particular that you wanna meet?" He asks, I already know.

"Tony, Bruce and Peter. I'm a nerd alright." I add the last part as he throws me a look of _'The socially inept, the one with serious anger issues and the young one'_. I loved science and math. It would be nice having people around that she could have intelligent conversations with people. This thought then reminded me of my parents and my face dropped instantly, Bucky saw this as well.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine, I want to have an intelligent conversation with someone." I say impatiently to give him the hint that he should go and get the smart people. I sit there thinking while Bucky's gone. Not a good thing to do. I end up along the path of _'I should be dead, not them__,' _train of thought. He then walked back in with the three that I wanted to talk with.

"I hear you want to have an intelligent conversation with some people." Tony says, this makes me smile, he's easy to be happy around.

"Finally, people who will understand me. Yes. I needed people who would understand if I started talking technology, or other smart shit." I say, they all frown at the first part, but I don't take much notice.

"What's your IQ?" Tony asks, I can tell he wants to make fun of Peter.

"248." I say, all their jaws drop, I just smile.

"We have another genius. How old are you?" I've realised Tony likes asking questions.

"I turned 16 last week." I say sadly, remembering my birthday, and what I did with my parents. It was a good day.

"Wow. I ... just wow." Tony was speechless for the first time, like, ever.

"That's incredible. What do you like doing?" Bruce asks.

"Building stuff, tinkering, fixing. I built hologram technology out of scraps from dumpsters." I said and they looked even more shocked than before.

"So, basically me and Tony mixed into a female." Peter says, Bruce and Tony chuckle at his analogy, I join in because it was probably true. I yawn, and this catches everyones attention.

"We'll let you rest. See you around." Tony said as he walked out and the other two followed. Bucky walked over, I don't know why, but he made me feel at home.

"See you later." He said as he walked, I was kinda waiting for a kiss on the head. Soon after he left I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. I stretched, not feeling as sore, but still a bit sore, I heal very quickly, so the cut had pretty much healed. I was hungry and thirsty and didn't want to wait for someone so I unhooked myself from the IV and machines. I went to the kitchen and found out that it was 11am, so everyone was awake and just chilling in the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. Busted. All attention turned to me as I walked in.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Bucky asked, very loudly.

"Jeez Buck, need to be so loud? I was getting something to eat and drink, I've pretty much healed. Look." I say lifting my shirt up, so they could see the little bit of scabbing and huge scar. They all looked shocked because it had only been four days, but no-one said anything, at least about the healing factor.

"Got special names for each other? It's cute." Wanda said. I rolled my eyes.

"No ... just, no." I said in reply.

"Why not?" Wanda asks, none of them know I have a power, but lets show them.

"You really don't wanna fight me because I can do this." I say and close my eyes for a second, and take one of the knives and move it to Wanda's head with my mind. Everyone looks at me in surprise, not fear, which is the reaction I got last time I did that. I put the knife back in the knife stand and go to the fridge to get food, which is the original reason that I came up here.

"Okay, note to self, don't make Jayna angry." I hear Clint mutter, and quiet coments of, "Yeah." This made me feel welcome because they didn't call me a freak or monster. I got some fruit out of the fridge, strawberries and rasberries, and coated them in sugar, the only person watching me was Bucky, who walked over and leaned against the counter, looking to see what I was eating.

"Need something?" I ask, knowing he was confused by what I was eating.

"No, just looking to see what you were eating." He said, I knew he wanted to comment on it, but he didn't.

"Try it, it's nice." I tell him, he gives me a strange look, but takes a bite out of the strawberry I was holding out for him to eat.

"Okay, that's pretty good." He says while walking away and the next thing I knew, "New favourite snack." He whisper shouted in my ear, I turned around and pushed him away, Seeing everyone looking at us with a smile on their faces.

"Go sit with the others, I'll be there in a second." I say as he walked away. I quickly finished what I was eating and ran over to sit next to Buck. I sat down and curled into his side as they put on _The Meg__,_ once I was comfortable I felt Bucky's arm slide around me, holding me tight. I felt safe, I'd never felt safe at home. I smiled and as the film went on my eyelids got heavier, I willed myself to stay awake, but sleep soon overtook me.

**Bucky's pov:**

She had fallen asleep, it felt so natural having her there. She was shuffling about quite a bit, which caught the attention of the others, when I looked up to them they were all smiling slightly. I just shook my head and looked down to Jayna. I waited until the film ended, then I took her to her room so she could sleep comfortably. I don't know why I was so comfortable and calm around her, but I was. I walked back into the lounge and sat back down, Wanda was sat to the side of me.

"You two are really cute together." Wanda was acting like a child trying to get her friend with a boy.

"We aren't together. We are just friends, and that's all it's gonna be for a while." I said, knowing that I wouldn't mind being with her, even though I've only known her a few days and most of that she was unconcious. Wanda only nodded in reply. We then sat there in silence while watching some movies. We were watching Dunkirk, which was slightly uncomfortable for me and I suspected for Steve as well, when we heard a high pitched scream. There was only one person who it could belong to, Jayna. I stood and ran to her room as fast as I could, I found her tangled in her bedsheets, thrashing and crying while saying, "Please don't do this, no-one has to die." This confused us all, had she tried talking the bomber out of it. I moved to her side and gently shook her, to which she woke and bolted upright, I held her to my chest.

"Shh, Jay, it's Bucky and you're in the tower. You're not there anymore. I've got you." I repeated until she calmed down, I could see everyone watching, intrigued by how I calmed her down. None of them had seen me really care for anyone either, I was still edgy around them, so I kept most of my emotions to myself. Covering up with a mask, they didn't know that I hated being alive, that I hated myself for what I did all those years. Jay had calmed down and was breathing evenly again so I gave a little nod signalling that everyone could leave. They left and I just sat there with Jay, she was just cuddled to my chest, holding onto me like her life depended on it. I laid her on her bed so she could sleep, she grabbed my wrist and whispered, "Please don't leave."

"Go to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." I tell her, it was a promise. She was a special friend, who probably understood me more than anyone else. I sat holding her hand until she fell asleep, then I laid on the floor and fell asleep.

**Nat's pov:**

We were all worried for this girl now, she seemed to be alright now, but I wouldn't wish this kind of nightmares upon anyone.

"I'm going to check on Jayna and go to bed." I said to everyone before getting up and walking up the stairs to the bedrooms. I walked to Jayna's room and opened the door slightly so I could look in and check on her. I saw a person on the floor and soon recognised them to be Bucky, this made me smile, to see him care so much for this girl even though he'd known her for a day. It was hard for him to trust people because of his past, but she was different. He didn't cover anything up around her, especially not his emotions. I have a feeling that she'll help all of us be more open, change us all so we weren't seen as we are now. I backed out the room and shut the door before heading to my own room.


End file.
